Westfall
thumb|Westfall Westfall is a a region of rolling pastures and farms that was once beautiful and green, but now has become barren with drought and maltreatment at the hands of bandits. The grass is yellowed and the fields are infested with ravenous carrion birds and mechanical harvest watchers gone rogue. The outlawed Defias Brotherhood has gained a strong foothold in Westfall, and controls several camps and farmsteads in the area. It is rumored that these bandits possess a large mine with an entrance somewhere in the small town of Moonbrook, and that they have connections with the kobolds that occupy the Jangolode Mine in Westfall and the various mines in Elwynn Forest. The defenders of Stormwind have erected a last bastion of military power in the region at Sentinel Hill, from where they issue commands to anyone willing to aid the cause. Although most of the area's farms have fallen to disrepair and passed into control of the Defias, there are still farmers who desperately cling to their holdings in spite of overwhelming odds. Characteristics History Once the breadbasket of the kingdom of Stormwind, the land of Westfall started to grow fallow after years of conflict and neglect had diminished its harvests. Crops could eventually no longer be cultivated in the fields, and the once-abundant mines were ultimately deserted. Even the former defenders from Stormwind pulled stake and abandoned the lonely realm when the cost of upkeep became too great. Due to this lack of military protection, Westfall was all but destroyed by the rebel Defias Brotherhood and its minions, who could easily take control of the poorly defended farmlands. The Brotherhood, composed mainly of thieves and bandits, made Westfall their new refuge. Employing everything from local superstitions to sabotaging mechanical harvest watchers, the Brotherhood stopped at nothing to scare away trespassers and protect their stolen treasures. Only the People's Militia, a volunteer military organization, rose to stand in their way, recruiting young heroes of the Alliance to strike back and regain what was stolen. This battle is still ongoing, and in the end, the only hope the people of Westfall has is to strike directly against the leaders of the Defias, in hiding somewhere deep below ground. Geography Maps and Subregions thumb|left|300px|Map of Westfall Topographic map of Westfall Dungeons * The Deadmines Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs thumb|Sentinel Hill Flight paths from Sentinel Hill * Stormwind * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Regions Adjacent to Westfall Notable Characters Westfall is home to several humans of note, both living and dead. At Sentinel Hill, Gryan Stoutmantle leads the People's Militia and sends promising young humans to eradicate the clusters of Defias bandits who have taken a chokehold on the land. He assisted in his efforts by Captain Danuvin, who also seeks to rid Westfall of the vile Riverpaw gnolls. And at the Westfall Lighthouse, the ghostly Captain Grayson recruits adventures of all factions to make Longshore a safer place to venture, one of the rewards for the quest The Coastal Menace is Grayson's Torch which is popular amongst RP characters because of it looking and acting like a flame-lit torch. For a complete list of characters, see List of Westfall NPCs. Quests :See also: Westfall questing guide Adventure Opportunities Sentinel Hill is the main settlement in this region. It has many subquests that culminate in a large instanced dungeon called "The Deadmines" where you must find and kill Edwin VanCleef, the leader of the Defias Brotherhood. The entrance to the Deadmines is located in Moonbrook, a broken town controlled by the Defias Brotherhood in the south-west region of Westfall, near The Dagger Hills. Adventurer's Tips Dropped items in this area and their purpose: * Oil: Used for the Lighthouse quest just offshore from the southwest tip of Westfall; * Hops: Used for a brewing quest available south of Moonbrook in the Dagger Hills; * Goretusk Snout, Murloc Eye, Stringy Vulture Meat: Used for Westfall Stew recipe at Saldean's Farm. * Okra: Needed for Westfall Stew quest, but not an actual ingredient in Westfall Stew. Mining & Herbal Resources: See Map Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures * Boars * Carrion Birds * Coyotes * Crabs * Dust Devils * Ghouls * Gnolls * Harvest Watchers * Kobolds * Murlocs * Sharks Notes, Tips, & Additional Resources * The fastest way for an Alliance character to get to Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn is by flying to Sentinel Hill, riding across Westfall, and swimming south around the bend. * In Northwestern Westfall, running along the cliff, there is a lone windmill with a tiny shack at its base. It is surrounded by 6-7 Defias mobs, levels 12-13, which respawn immediately upon death. Because of the difficulty (relative to player level) of fighting them, you should probably be level 24 or higher before taking them on. However, fighting them can still be extremely useful even after reaching level 60, for: *# Grinding/maxing new weapon proficiencies *# Leveling a friend's toon, level 5-16 (and getting him rich, as well) *# Farming Linen (about 100 linen in just 5 minutes) *# Farming the Large Rope Nets that occasionally drop *Also note that on PvP servers high-level Horde players enjoy killing humans in Sentinel Hill. Category:Flats Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Westfall Category:Human territories